Ending(s)
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Inilah cara bagaimana Kim Taehyung menentukan kisah akhirnya. [BTS Fanfiction. AllxTaehyung. Taehyung!centric].
1. 1

**"Ending(s)"**

 **Disclaimer :** mereka bukan milik saya plis kecuali ceritanya :") Gossebumps milik R.L Stine, Alice In Wonderland milik Lewis Carroll.

 **Cast(s) :** all member BTS.

 **Note :**

 _(Teknik penulisan dalam fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari novel **Goosebumps** karya R.L Stine)._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _~Happy reading and choose your own adventure~_

* * *

 **1.**

Mansion Keluarga Kim.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung tidak ingin datang ke acara keluarga yang diadakan oleh keluarga Kim itu. Maksudnya, ia memang berasal dari Kim juga, tapi Kim yang ini jelas berbeda. Taehyung merasa tidak cocok berada di dalamnya.

"Kau tampak tegang, _dear_ ,"

Ia menoleh sejenak, hanya untuk mendapati paras seorang wanita cantik yang memancarkan binar kelembutan di sepasang mata jernihnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Taehyung mengulas senyum tipis, sedikit terpaksa. " _Eomma_ tidak perlu cemas, aku baik-baik saja."

Nyonya Kim tampak tidak percaya. Namun ketika ia menyadari putra raut wajah putra bungsunya itu terlihat keruh dan bosan, ia memilih diam. Matanya segera bergulir cepat ke arah jendela mobil, di mana pemandangan di luar sana mulai menampakan sebuah rumah besar—jika bisa dibilang gedung—dengan gaya era _victorian_ yang kental.

"Kita sudah sampai," sahut Nyonya Kim kemudian, menoleh kembali untuk menatap Taehyung. "Bersiap-siaplah, _dear._ Tuan Kim Joonmyeon sudah menunggu kita."

Taehyung menarik napas sepanjang mungkin lalu mengangguk pelan.

* * *

 ** _Klik_ HALAMAN 2. **


	2. 2

**2.**

Kim Joomyeon dalam ekspetasi Taehyung tidak pernah salah.

Pria itu masih sama sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya (kira-kira, satu bulan yang lalu. Tepat ketika Ibunya mengenalkan pria berdarah bangsawan itu sebagai, uhm, kekasih barunya). Seperti tatanan rambut yang rapi, sepasang mata tegas, bibir menekuk sempurna, dan tutur kata yang begitu lembut.

(Tapi tetap saja, semua itu tidak membuat Taehyung merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan pria itu).

Setelah tiga menit dihabiskan dengan obrolan basa-basi sebagai ucapan selamat datang, Joonmyeon segera membawa mereka memasuki mansion lebih jauh. Hingga langkah Taehyung berhenti ketika ia mendapati seorang _butler_ mendekatinya.

* * *

 **Seorang _butler?_ Menuju HALAMAN 3. **


	3. 3

**3.**

"Biar saya bawakan koper anda," seorang pemuda, berambut pirang—nyaris mendekati albino—dan sepasang mata sipit yang tajam. "Anda bisa—"

"Taehyung," sela sang pemilik nama cepat, "tidak perlu terlalu formal. Panggil Taehyung saja."

Satu senyum tertarik. "Baiklah, Taehyung," gurat wajahnya melunak, "kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Ayo, ikuti aku."

Taehyung mengangkat bahu ringan. " _Okay, trims."_

Tidak perlu waktu sepuluh menit hanya untuk mengikuti Sehun hingga kakinya berjalan di sepanjang koridor mansion. Lain halnya dengan bangunan yang di luar, keadaan isi mansion jauh lebih megah jika dibandingkan dengan istana manapun. Memang tidak sebesar kastil-kastil di Inggris, tapi ini tetap saja besar bagi Taehyung.

"Pintu apa itu? Yang di ujung sana?" itu tidak sengaja, sungguh. Taehyung hanya sedang melihat sekeliling ketika satu pintu berpelitur cokelat tua menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangannya, yang detik kemudian tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Bukan hal yang istimewa. Itu hanya perpustakaan,"

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat. Perpustakaan adalah satu dari sekian hal favoritnya di dunia ini. "Benarkah? Berapa banyak buku di sana? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Banyak sekali," Sehun mengusap dagu dengan gerakan berpikir. "Dan, tentu. Kau boleh—hei, Taehyung? Kau mau ke—"

Taehyung tidak mendengar.

Pintu itu sudah menarik perhatiannya terlalu jauh.

* * *

 **Perpustakaan seperti apa? Ke HALAMAN 4.**


	4. 4

**4.**

 _Ini seperti mimpi!_

 _Wow._ Satu kata yang pertama kali muncul dalam benak Taehyung. Dan _sangat luaaaas,_ kata lain yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Begitu ia membuka pintu yang dimaksud dalam satu kali hentakan sulit (karena ya, pintu itu sedikit tinggi dan berat), Taehyung tidak tahu harus keberapa kalinya ia dibuat takjub dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Dimulai dari mansion, hidupnya, dan sekarang pria itu memiliki satu perpustakaan pribadi yang begitu besar. _Tipikal orang kaya sekali, eh?_

" _Eomma,_ kau tidak salah mencari pasangan baru," canda Taehyung usil, terkikik dalam hati jika ia tahu hal ini lebih awal, mungkin menerima Joonmyeon sebagai anggota keluarga baru akan jauh lebih mudah. Astaga, jahatnya.

Lantas Taehyung tertegun sejenak. Di hadapannya, ia mendapati tiga jalan setapak yang berbeda. Masing-masing dari jalan setapak itu akan menuntunnya pada rak-rak buku besar yang sudah berdiri kokoh. Dengan judul, nomor, _genre,_ dan tema buku yang disusun secara sistematis. Ia hanya tinggal memilih arah mana yang akan diambilnya dan surga segala buku akan langsung terlihat sejauh mata memanjang. _Perfect!_

Kiri, tengah, lalu kanan.

 _Well,_ Taehyung hanya tinggal memilih.

* * *

 **Jika Taehyung memilih jalan setapak KIRI pergi ke HALAMAN 27**

 **Jika Taehyung memilih jalan setapak TENGAH lanjut ke HALAMAN 9**

 **Jika Taehyung memilih jalan setapak KANAN maju ke HALAMAN 13**


	5. 5

**5.**

Lagi-lagi Taehyung dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan.

(Ia jadi menyesal karena telah mengikuti saran Jungkook untuk duduk di salah satu kursi—yang semuanya kosong).

" _Earl Grey_ atau _Chamomile,_ mana yang lebih kau suka, Taehyung?"

Di depannya, dua cangkir berbeda dengan isi yang penuh sudah tersedia. Cangkir berwarna hijau untuk _chamomile tea_ ; dengan warna cokelat muda yang berkilau dan sepucuk bunga kamomil berwarna putih melayang tenang. Sedangkan cangkir lainnya berwarna merah, secangkir _Earl Grey_ dengan warna cokelat pekat; nyaris menyerupai hitam.

"Kuberi tahu kau satu hal ..." Jungkook berkata, ibu jari dan telunjuk tidak tinggal diam dan memainkan sebuah sendok kecil juga beberapa bongkah gula berbentuk kubus-kubus kecil. "... salah satu dari teh yang kuberikan itu ada yang sudah kucampur dengan racun,"

Taehyung membelalak.

Jungkook menyeringai lebar.

"Ayo, mari bersulang!"

* * *

 **Jika Taehyung memilih Chamomile, bukalah HALAMAN 14**

 **Jika Taehyung memilih Earl Grey, bukalah HALAMAN 21**


	6. 6

**6.**

 _Ia harus bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya._

Mengabaikan suara teriakan yang masih berdengung, Taehyung memutar kepala. Berusaha mencari sesuatu.

 _Apapun._

Apapun itu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Tempat hatinya berada.

 _Sang pangeran akan—dan selalu—bersama dengan sebilah pedangnya sebagai perlindungan._

Sesuatu berbisik, dan Taehyung menemukannya. _Ambil pedangnya!_ Batin berteriak.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berjalan mendekati Hoseok. Mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik benda yang diincarnya sejak tadi hingga terdengar suara gesekan antara besi dan baja yang menggema di sepenjuru aula istana; ada kilat cahaya yang berkilau, bertemu antara remang lampu, sinar matahari, dan pantulan dari sebilah pidang.

Ia melihat Hoseok membelalak.

"TAEHYUNG!"

Dan Taehyung segera memejamkan mata erat ketika kedua tangannya bergerak hingga ujung sebilah pedang menembus pusat kehidupannya tanpa ada ragu yang merayap.

Tepat di mana rasa sakit itu menghilang; _pergi, tak berbekas, dan merah._

Tepat di mana jantungnya yang berdetak kini berhenti.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Epilog ada di HALAMAN 29.**


	7. 7

**7.**

"Namaku Yoongi, tapi orang-orang di sini biasa memanggilku _Chesire Cat_ ,"

Tidak ada telinga kucing. Tidak ada ekor panjang. Tidak ada juga senyum lebar yang mengerikan. Namun sosok yang suka menghilang tiba-tiba dan muncul lagi tanpa diduga itu tetap membuat Taehyung merinding. Semirip apapun sosok yang mengaku bernama Yoongi itu dengan manusia. Karena, _heck,_ mana ada kucing yang benar-benar mirip manusia? Oh, ada memang. Di hadapannya saat ini.

"Serius, kalau kau menghilang-hilang terus begitu aku bingung berbicara dengan siapa, Tuan Kucing," keluh Taehyung akhirnya, ia jadi seperti orang tidak waras berbicara sendiri.

 _Poof!_

Sisi kanan muncul.

"Mulutmu harus dijaga juga, manusia,"

 _Poof!_

Berpindah pada sisi kiri.

"Tapi karena kau manusia yang menarik, jadi kumaafkan kali ini," ia terkekeh kecil dengan suara yang ganjil, "omong-omong, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu," sahut Taehyung lelah, menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Tempat apa ini?"

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat. Agak menyeramkan juga, karena ia dengan sengaja menghilangkan seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepala. "Kau tidak tahu? Atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Demi kucing-kucing yang ada di dunianya, Taehyung hanya ingin pulang dan kembali pada perpustakaan asing dengan tiga jalan yang berbeda. Ia hanya ingin kembali kepada Ibunya. Atau apapun itu asalkan ia tidak berada di dalam dunia aneh ini.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak tahu," lanjut Yoongi kemudian. Ia meloncat dengan ringan dan bergerak spontan memutari Taehyung, berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lain dengan kemampuan menghilangnya, setelah itu berhenti dan mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu dahan yang kokoh. "Kuberi kau tiga pilihan, manusia,"

Iya, iya, terserah lah. Taehyung dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan.

"Pertama, kau bisa tetap berada di sini dan bertemu dengan temanku," jari telunjuk terangkat, "kedua, kau bisa pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengembalikanmu pada tempat sebelumnya, kecuali kau terlempar pada dunia yang lain. Bukan di sini, bukan juga tempat asalmu," jari tengah muncul, "ketiga, berpikirlah bahwa kau berada di dunia mimpi dan segala sesuatunya akan kembali." Dan terakhir jari manis sebagai penutup ucapan diplomasinyas.

Hm... ini membingungkan.

"Akan tetapi..."

Oh, masih ada lagi?

"... sekali kau sudah memilihnya, kau tidak bisa menariknya kembali. Pilihan ini bersifat permanen."

Baiklah. Ini _benar-benar_ membingungkan.

* * *

 **Mana yang sebaiknya Taehyung pilih?**

 **Jari telunjuk? Ayo ke HALAMAN 23.**

 **Jari tengah? Silakan ke HALAMAN 15.**

 **Jari manis? Bergegaslah ke HALAMAN 4.**


	8. 8

**8.**

Rumah lilin ini asing bagi Taehyung. Maka ia meminta agar Seokjin menemaninya.

(Satu hal lagi, Taehyung sedikit _ngeri_ dengan patung-patung lilin bersosok manusia yang ditemuinya itu).

"Tentu, kau boleh ikut denganku."

Lalu petualangan mereka dimulai.

Seokjin orang yang handal menjelaskan pada setiap detail-detail yang Taehyung tanyakan. Layaknya seorang pemandu wisata, ia dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, memberitahunya dengan hati-hati, memberikan senyum apresiasi ketika Taehyung mengerti, dan tidak lelah mengajaknya berkeliling.

 _Dan ia tak sadar bahwa segalanya enggan berakhir dengan mudah._

Sampai di mana Taehyung mulai lelah, hanya untuk merengek berhenti namun Jimin mengiming-ngimingnya dengan sapuan senyum manis dan berkata bahwa ada satu tempat terakhir yang begitu menarik.

Bodoh, Taehyung mana mau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Menolak saja ia tak sudi.

Ada sebuah pintu yang terasingkan.

Nyaris tidak terlihat padahal Taehyung sudah mengelilingi tempat yang sama berulang kali.

"Aku sering bekerja di sini," Seokjin berbisik, nada suaranya tampak lebih dalam. Ia memberi isyarat Taehyung agar lebih mendekat ketika pintu mulai terbuka sepenuhnya.

 _Gelap._

 _Di dalam terlalu gelap._

 _Pintu terbuka dan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat menanti di dalamnya._

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, Seok—"

Dan sebelum kalimatnya selesai atau Taehyung berbalik untuk kembali, Seokjin mendorong bahunya lebih ke dalam; melewati batas ruang dan daun pintu.

 _Jauh. Jauh. Jauh._

 _Jatuh._

 _Dan gelap._

* * *

 **Lari ke HALAMAN 10.**


	9. 9

**9.**

Tengah sepertinya lebih baik—mungkin.

Orang bilang, ketika suatu masalah yang terjadi antara kubu kanan dan kiri tidak bisa ditemukan solusinya, maka mengambil jalan tengah adalah opsi yang harus dipilih. Untuk itu, Taehyung tak ragu untuk mengambil jalan setapak tengah yang akan menjadi petualangan dunia literaturnya.

Ada sederet peringatan kecil yang tertulis pada salah satu rak bukunya. Di sana tertulis; _watch your step!_ Diukir dengan huruf meliuk-meliuk sehingga meninggalkan kesan kuno dan artistik.

 _Well,_ tak salah memang dengan tulisan dan bentuk hurufnya. Taehyung menemukan fakta bahwa rak tengah yang dilaluinya saat ini penuh dengan berbagai buku dongeng. Setiap dua rak yang berbeda menunjukkan berasal dari mana dongeng yang diceritakan dan bagaimana _genre_ yang diangkat.

"Lucu sekali," ia bergumam geli, entah kepada siapa. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ketika terakhir kalinya Taehyung membaca sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur. Seperti _Peter Pan, Cinderella, Oliver Twist, Pinochio,_ bahkan cerita tiga anak babi pun ia masih bisa mengingatnya. Membuatnya bernostalgia.

Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja sampai Taehyung menyadari hal aneh dengan kotak-kotak lantai yang dipijaknya sekarang ini. Seingatnya, pencahayaan dalam perpustakaan memang remang-remang; karena lilin-lilin yang berjejer rapi. Namun, ia merasa tidak wajar jika lantainya akan bertambah gelap semakin Taehyung menelusuri lorong-lorong raknya.

 _Tap._

Taehyung memicingkan mata. Cahayanya mulai samar. Ia nyaris tidak melihat apapun.

 _Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kakinya pun tidak lagi bergema dengan besar.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sial. Taehyung tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, ia tidak tahu ke mana kakinya melangkah. Bahkan—

 _Tap—_

Oh, tunggu.

"U—uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Pijakannya menghilang!

Lubang; sebuah lubang yang besar. Taehyung tahu tubuhnya terperosok, ia tahu melayang dalam kegelapan, ia tahu suaranya memantul dengan begitu keras, ia tahu itu!

Gelap. Semuanya gelap.

Taehyung hanya perlu menunggu hingga kakinya mencapai dasar sebelum ia berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi dalam detik ini.

* * *

 **Lubang kelinci kah? HALAMAN 18.**


	10. 10

**10.**

 _Ia jatuh._

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Bruk!

"Aw!"

 _Shit._ Sialan, itu sakit!

Dan Taehyung seperti mendengar seseorang memekik kalau tidak salah. Tepat ketika pantatnya menabrak sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya sakit. _Well,_ jika yang di bawahnya itu adalah lantai atau batu, mungkin akan lain lagi ceritanya. Tapi ini—

"HEI! Cepat turun dari tubuhku!"

Terkejut, Taehyung segera berdiri. Kesalahan fatal karena satu kakinya tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan hingga tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang, dan nyaris membentur tanah jika satu tangannya tidak dicekal dengan gesit sampai Taehyung merasa seseorang menariknya kembali, sebuah lengan melingkar di sekitar pinggang rampingnya, dan wajah membentur dada dengan bebas.

"Astaga, tenang saja, tenang saja," sebuah suara berbisik di telinga kirinya. Bulu kuduk Taehyung merinding tanpa sebab. "Omong-omong, kau manis juga. Siapa namamu?"

Taehyung membelalak.

* * *

 **Menjawab pertanyaan langsung ke HALAMAN 22**

 **Tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan memlih kabur lanjut ke HALAMAN 11**


	11. 11

**11.**

PLAK!

Lupakan tentang dari mana ia mendapatkan kekuatan dan keberanian seperti itu, Taehyung tidak peduli. Yang diingatnya, ia seperti memiliki gerakan autopilot untuk mengangkat satu kakinya dan memberi injakan tanpa ampun di kaki pemuda _sialan_ yang menyebutnya manis. Demi Tuhan, dia itu laki-laki! Persetan dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat seperti pangeran. Taehyung tidak peduli, titik.

Begitu menydari kesempatan di depan mata, Taehyung segera berbalik. Memacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari cepat dan meninggalkan pemuda tadi yang kini memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"HEI!"

 _Lari. Lari. Lari!_

Taehyung merasa napasnya mulai terengah.

 _Lari secepat mungkin!_

Entah apa yang dilaluinya, Taehyung tahu jalanan yang dipijaknya saat ini mulai terasa tidak rata.

 _SREK!_

Sebuah tarikan di lengannya.

"Huuaaa—apa yang—lepaskan!"

"Sssshhhhh! Jangan bersuara."

"Hmm—pph!"

* * *

 **Seseorang membekap Taehyung! HALAMAN 26!**


	12. 12

**12.**

Semuanya terjadi seperti gerakan _slow motion_ yang dipercepat.

Taehyung seakan memiliki refleks tersendiri ketika peringatan Seokjin menggema, dan Jimin tersungkur jatuh dalam sekon selanjutanya begitu ia mencoba meraih Taehyung meski akhirnya terlambat.

Setelah itu, Taehyung merasa ditarik; tak perlu penjelasan lebih untuk tahu Seokjin yang melakukannya. Menyeretnya paksa hingga nyaris terjungkal. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung sadar apa yang sebenarnya hendak Jimin lakukan.

 _Seharusnya ia tak melihat._

Bagaimana ujung runcing gunting rumput itu mengibas layaknya angin.

Menggores leher Jimin dalam sekejap.

Menusuk dalam sekali hentakan.

Membelah dengan gerakan ringan tanpa aba-aba bahkan ragu yang dirasakan.

 _Pluk!_

Taehyung menahan mual.

Bola tak beraturan yang menggelinding tepat di depan kakinya itu tidak lebih lagi sekadar kepala Jimin yang berpisah dengan raga dan sepasang mata melotot; nyaris keluar tanpa ada pupil yang hidup.

Ia muak melihat ceceran darah.

Ia juga muak dengan ekspresi Seokjin yang mendadak kosong, meliriknya dengan kerlingan dingin, dan seulas seringai yang tersungging.

"Kau mau aku beritahu cara membuat patung lilin yang sempurna, Taehyung?"

* * *

 **End.**

 **Epilog ada di HALAMAN 29.**


	13. 13

**13.**

 _Kanan._

Ibunya bilang, segala sesuatu yang baik dimulai dari kanan. Seperti makan dengan tangan kanan, memberi dengan tangan kanan, dan menerima pula menggunakan tangan kanan. Taehyung tak ragu lagi berjalan dengan langkah dipercepat dan mengambil jalur setapak kanan.

Ia mendapati sederet kalimat asing yang tertulis bisu di salah satu sudut rak buku, nyaris tersembunyi jika pemuda AB itu tidak menatapnya jeli. Tertulis seperti bisikan; _I believe in ghost, do you?_

Astaga, lucu sekali.

Memangnya Taehyung pikir dirinya itu sudah berumur berapa tahun? Terakhir yang Taehyung ingat, ia mulai tidak percaya akan hal-hal yang bersifat supernatural sejak ia duduk di bangku kelas empat sekolah dasar. Ia juga sudah tidak pernah meminta Ibunya untuk menemani tidur atau memeriksa bawah tempat tidur sebagai jaga-jaga. Singkatnya, Taehyung tidak pernah mempercayai hantu—lagi.

"Terlalu gelap," bisik Taehyung pelan, entah kepada siapa. Rak-rak yang dilihatnya itu tampak sudah tua, berumur ratusan tahun; tidak jauh berbeda dengan buku-bukunya yang mulai menguning dan lapuk dimakan rayap. Meski banyak dari sekian buku tersebut masih layak untuk dibaca.

Seperti tulisan yang dibaca Taehyung sebelumnya, kebanyakan dari buku-buku itu memiliki satu tema yang sama. _Horror, thriller, suspense_ , bahkan _dark romance_ atau _historical_. Bernuansa gelap dan lebih sering mengikat para pembacanya dengan perasaan takut juga paranoid.

Tidak hanya itu, Taehyung juga menemukan sebuah nyala lilin yang tersimpan di atas tangkai tinggi sebagai penopang. Terletak di antara rak buku, bersinar seorang diri sepanjang koridor rak-rak yang mulai menggelap. Cahanya kecil, namun tidak mati. Menari dengan gerakan konstan; kanan dan kiri.

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang sudah menarik dirinya untuk mendekat, berhenti tepat di hadapan sang lilin sambil menatapnya lama.

Sampai detik di mana hening semakin mencekam, Taehyung menarik napas sepelan mungkin, lalu mengembuskannya dengan hati-hati.

Cahaya lilin lenyap.

Semesta gelap.

Dan Taehyung lupa akan segalanya.

* * *

 **Lilin yang mati, lembar berikutnya menanti. Ada di HALAMAN 15**


	14. 14

**14.**

" _Chamomile_."

Ada selang selama dua detik ketika ekspresi Jungkook menjadi terkejut sebelum akhirnya berubah seperti semula.

"Itu pilhanmu?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir ragu, lalu mengangguk.

"Silakan, bersenang-senanglah dengan teh-mu, Taehyung."

Cangkir berwarna hijau diraihnya, diangkat sampai siku menekuk sembilan puluh derajat, hingga ujung cangkir menyentuh bibir secara perlahan. Aromanya memabukkan, perpaduan antara bunga kamomil dan kayu manis, gula kubus dan sari-sari daun _mint._

Beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung menyesapnya dalam satu kali tegukan.

 _Manis._

Tapi—tunggu. Kenapa cangkirnya mendadak berat sekali? Kenapa bentuknya membesar? Kenapa jari-jarinya menciut? Kenapa Jungkook tampak besar? Kenapa semuanya tampak jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan jarak pandangannya? Kenapa—

" _My, my... you look so tiny, Taehyung_..."

Jungkook tersenyum manis. Mengangkat tubuh mini Taehyung di antara tumpukan pakaian yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

"Aku mendapatkan si kecil Taehyung, manis sekali. Dengan ini ..."

Namun senyuman manis itu berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan dalam sedetik.

"... koleksi boneka porselenku semakin bertambah banyak."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Epilog ada di HALAMAN 29.**


	15. 15

**15.**

 _Dunia yang berbeda tak selamanya menyimpan rahasia._

Ketika Taehyung membuka mata saat itu, hal yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh sepasang retinanya adalah sebuah—ah, tidak—tapi berpuluh bahkan mungkin beratus patung lilin.

(Terus terang saja, patung lilin berbentuk sosok anak kecil dengan sepasang bola mata biru di hadapannya itu sempat membuat Taehyung terkejut setengah mati).

 _Ini museum seorang seniman,_ pikir Taehyung berteka-teki, walaupun dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini. Berjalan pada setiap petak demi petak lantai yang ditelusurinya lebih jauh. Patung lilin itu berada di mana-mana, nyaris menempati setiap sudut dalam bentuk yang berbeda-beda, meski kebanyakan dari patung-patung itu menyerupai manusia.

"Oh, pengunjung?"

Sentakan kecil di punggungnya, Taehyung berbalik refleks. Ia hampir melayangkan satu pukulan telak pada sumber suara jika bentuk fisik yang bukan patung itu kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sialan, jantungnya benar-benar nyaris copot. Pahatan wajahnya seperti boneka; _mata sedikit bulat dan bibir penuh._ Tidak hanya itu, tinggi badannya pun begitu proposional. Berbahu lebar, tegap, tapi kurus. Berdiri tidak jauh dari lemari besar yang berisi benda-benda bermuka aneh ketika Taehyung berhasil membuka pintu sebelumnya.

"Kau si—" bibirnya terkatup cepat, tepat ketika lima abjad bordiran terukir manis di sudut kanan saku kemeja kotornya—yang mungkin bekas cat-cat dan tanah liat. Di sana tertulis, "... Seokjin ..."

"Yap, itu namaku!"

Taehyung mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja," Seokjin mengulas senyum tipis. "Omong-omong... err, siapa namamu?"

Ragu sejenak, lalu, "Taehyung."

"Oh! Selamat datang di rumah seni lilin kami, Taehyung!" Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, membentuk gestur sebagai ucapan salam selamat datang. "Tempat segala keindahan lilin di sini tempatnya."

 _Kami_?

"Jadi, sebagai pengunjung pertama, kenapa kau tidak melihat-lihat dulu? Atau aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau ingin, bagaimana?"

* * *

 **Taehyung memutuskan berkeliling sendiri, pergi ke HALAMAN 24**

 **Taehyung membiarkan** **Seokjin menemaninya berkeliling, pergi ke HALAMAN 8**


	16. 16

**16.**

"Tidak akan pernah kuizinkan!"

Taehyung mematung. Entah bagaimana caranya sang pangeran yang baru saja ditemuinya itu bisa menariknya ke sini, ke sebuah istana yang begitu megah yang terletak di antara lebatnya hutan dan pesisir pantai. Berdiri seperti patung di tengah aula pertemuan dengan dua kursi kerajaan berada tidak jauh di depannya.

Dan, demi Tuhan, apa yang dilihatnya saat ini mungkin saja fatamorgana!

Ia melihat Sang Raja dan Sang Ratu dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Kami sudah menentukan siapa yang cocok menjadi permaisurimu, anakku. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimanya? Apa kau tahu pemuda yang saat ini di sampingmu berasal dari musuh keluargamu? Apa kau tidak tahu, Hoseok? Dia adalah musuh!"

"Ayahanda!"

"Jangan membantah!"

Cukup, hentikan. Seharusnya Taehyung merasa bodoh dengan semua ini. Namun anehnya, ketika ia mendengar penolakan telak yang ditujukan untuknya itu membuat Taehyung merasa sesak. Sakit, dadanya terasa nyeri. Ia tidak tahan melihat tatapan benci yang diarahkan sang raja kepadanya. Ia tidak tahan melihat sang ratu menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia juga tidak tahan memandang sepasang bola mata Hoseok dengan penuh kemurkaan dan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam.

Sakit. Terlalu perih.

Taehyung tidak mengerti.

* * *

 **Jika Taehyung ingin menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, pergi ke HALAMAN 6**

 **Jika Taehyung bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, pergi ke HALAMAN 19**


	17. 17

**17.**

"Oh, siapa kau?"

Lain lagi dengan Seokjin, laki-laki yang ditemuinya kini terlihat lebih berbeda. Seorang pemuda berambut gelap dengan sepasang mata yang terlihat unik. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi juga tidak pendek. Hampir menyamai Taehyung.

Ia melihat— _yack!_

 _Too many dolls_.

Jujur saja, Taehyung membenci boneka. Terlebih boneka kayu sejenis _ventrilokuis;_ boneka yang sering digunakan oleh seorang seniman suara perut dalam pertunjukan teater seperti _puppet_ atau teater boneka. Dan kini, benda-benda bermata besar, berpipi merah, dan bermulut terbuka tanpa gigi dengan senyum mengerikan itu terpajang di setiap sudut ruangan yang dipijaknya. Tersimpan manis di dalam lemari-lemari kaca.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja membuka pintunya. Aku tidak tahu ada sese—"

"Tenang saja, kemarilah," laki-laki itu menggerakan kepala, isyarat yang dilakukan agar Taehyung mendekat. "Jarang-jarang ada pengunjung datang, kau bisa menjadi tamu spesial di sini. Dan, oh, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri—" ia mengusap sejenak kelima jemari kananya yang bernoda merah—karena cat—lalu mengelurkannya dengan sopan ke hadapan Taehyung. "Aku Jimin, dan kau?"

 _Orang ini baik_ , batin Taehyung memperingati. Ia balas mengulurkan tangan, "Kau bisa memanggilku—"

"JANGAN!"

Taehyung tersentak.

Ia mendapati Seokjin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata melotot.

Lalu satu tangannya—

—astaga!

 _Taehyung tak pernah melihat gunting pemotong rumput sebesar itu!_

* * *

 **Jika Taehyung langsung menarik tangan, bergegaslah ke HALAMAN 12**

 **Jika Taehyung terlambat menarik tangan, pergilah ke HALAMAN 28**


	18. 18

**18.**

Taehyung tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menjerit. Melayang di tengah-tengah udara yang lembab, sekeliling yang gelap, dan desau angin yang menerpa wajahnya tiada henti. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa benda-benda aneh di sekitarnya bisa melayang. Ia bahkan melihat—astaga! Itu piano! Benda sebesar itu sedang apa di tempat—maksudnya, lubang—seperti ini?

 _Ting ting ting!_

Hap!

Nyaris, Ya Tuhan. Jika Taehyung tidak segera bergeser ke kanan—dalam keadaan tetap melayang namun jatuh lebih jauh ke dalam—ia mungkin akan terhantam keras salah satu sisi pianonya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Omong-omong, berapa lama lagi hingga ia bisa mencapai dasar?

"Huaaaaaaa!"

Brugh!

"Awww!"

Satu lengkingan terakhir dan Taehyung merasa sekujur tubuhnya begitu sakit. Mungkin setelah ini tulang pinggulnya akan memar, entahlah. Bukan itu yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini, tetapi pertanyaan yang paling mendasar; _ada di mana ia dan tempat macam apa ini_?

Tempat itu terlihat asing, _well_ bukan hanya dengan langit yang terlihat mendung dan pepohonan dengan bentuk yang aneh, tetapi juga setiap benda-benda yang dilihatnya. Setiap lekukannya tidak lazim, termasuk bunga-bunya yang tumbuh di antara semak-semak belukar. Taehyung merasa ini bukan dunianya.

 _Alice bilang, Wonderland tercipta karena enam hal mustahil sebelum sarapan pagi bisa menjadi kenyataan._

" _Well, well,_ siapa ini? Aku tidak tahu manusia bisa datang kemari."

Taehyung mendongak dan ia merasa perutnya terasa mual.

* * *

 **Siapa kira-kira? Menuju HALAMAN 7.**


	19. 19

**19.**

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Tepat ketika Taehyung berada di ambang batas kesadaran untuk menahan rasa sakit yang merangkak di relung hatinya, Hoseok tiba-tiba berteriak lalu berbalik; berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hoseok! Jangan pergi!"

Hoseok yang menarik lengannya tanpa peringatan, kaki yang berlari, napas yang memburu, dan suara kejaran di belakangnya.

"Pengawal! PENGAWAL KEJAR MEREKA!"

Taehyung lagi-lagi dibuat tidak mengerti. Ia hanya ingat bagaimana Hoseok menuntunya berlari ke luar istana, di mana seekor kuda hitam sudah menanti mereka. Ia hanya ingat ketika Hoseok membantunya naik, berpegangan pada tali kekang, dan Hoseok mengikuti gerakannya; duduk di belakang dengan kedua lengan memerangkap Taehyung.

Setelah itu, mereka melesat cepat seperti angin.

Mengabaikan kejaran di belakang mereka. Mengabaikan suara pekikan dan lengkingan.

Mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup begitu cepat.

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja Taehyung," bisik Hoseok parau, terdengar samar karena desau angin di sekitar mereka nyaris menghilangkannya. "Aku ada di sini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Taehyung menutup mata.

Lalu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

 _Aku mempercayaimu._

* * *

 **End.**

 **Epilog ada di HALAMAN 29.**


	20. 20

**20.**

 _Jika ini mimpi, maka ia harus terluka terlebih dahulu._

 _Kraaaaak!_

"Taehyung! Ulurkan tanganmu yang satu lagi!"

 _Jika ini mimpi, maka ia harus merasakan sakit sebelumnya._

"Tae—"

"Maaf,"

Taehyung bisa melihat kedua manik hitam Namjoon membelalak. Ada ketakutan dan cemas yang melintas di sana, meski ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa pemuda serampangan yang baru saja ditemuinya itu bisa memandang dirinya seperti itu.

"Tidak," Namjoon menggeleng keras, "Taehyung, jangan ..."

 _Satu jemari terlepas._

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi," sela Taehyung, tidak lupa memberikan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya. "Maaf tidak bisa membalasnya, mungkin lain kali."

 _Dua... tiga..._

"Jangan! Taehyung jangan!"

 _Tiga... empat..._

 _Kraaak!_

 _Jari terakhir—_

" _Shit!_ "

Tepat pada saat itu, Namjoon menariknya lebih kuat lagi dengan tubuh sengaja condong lebih ke depan, dan bobot berat Taehyung perlahan-lahan terangkat. Semua itu seperti dalam gerakan _slow motion_ ketika Namjoon mengerahkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya untuk menarik Taehyung hingga kembali menyentuh pijakan, dan ia membiarkan gravitasi menariknya dengan kuat.

Brugh!

Taehyung terjerembab di atas tanah.

Dan Namjoon merasa dirinya melayang jauh sebelum sesuatu yang keras membentur tulang punggungnya dengan begitu hebat.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Epilog buka HALAMAN 29.**


	21. 21

**21.**

Sesuatu yang terlihat baik tidak akan selamanya baik, karena di baliknya mengandung sebuah jebakan kecil yang bisa berakibat fatal.

Untuk itu, Taehyung tidak memilih _chamomile_ dan menarik cangkir berisi _darjeeling_.

" _Earl Grey_?" tanya Jungkook memastikan. Dan begitu ia melihat Taehyung langsung menyesapnya dalam satu kali tegukan, ia tak berkomentar lebih jauh.

 _Pahit._

 _Earl Grey_ sejenis teh hitam. Tanpa pemanis buatan ataupun pemanis alami seperti gula.

Taehyung nyaris memuntahkannya kembali jika ia tidak segera sadar perubahan yang terjadi dengan bentuk tubuhnya.

Dimulai dari jemari, lengan, leher yang memanjang, tungkai kaki yang meninggi, baju yang menyempit, fokus pandangan yang mengecil, dan tubuhnya yang terus membesar, besar, besar. Ia membesar sepenuhnya! Bahkan Jungkook terlihat seperti debu kecil yang bisa dihancurkan kapan saja.

" _My, my..._ " samar-samar, Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook menyeringai lebar ke arahnya; tampak puas. "Manekin yang sempurna!"

Dan semuanya tampak menjadi kaku.

Taehyung membatu.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Epilog ada di HALAMAN 29.**


	22. 22

**22.**

Taehyung menepis lengan yang masih melingkar manis di perutnya lalu menjawab ketus. "Kim Taehyung."

Tepat setelah ia mengatakannya, Taehyung menyesal. Karena pemuda tinggi (dengan pakaian bertunik emas dan sebuah pedang di sisi kiri sabuk pinggang) yang baru saja ditindihnya itu ternyata mengeluarkan seulas seringai aneh.

"Nama yang bagus," katanya lugas, "aku akan memanggilmu—"

"Pangeran Hoseok!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Karena Taehyung tidak menyangka akan ada tiga orang berbaju aneh dengan gaya kerjaan mahal mendekat ke arahnya dan pemuda bernama Hoseok tadi—sepertinya, karena dia menoleh—sembari menunggang seekor kuda gagah yang mengeluarkan suara ketukan berirama di setiap langkahnya; _tak, tik, tuk, tak, tik, tuk._

Salah satu dari mereka, dengan topi unik berwarna biru, beringsut turun dan mendekati Hoseok. "Anda tidak apa-apa, _Sir_? Kami mencari anda sejak tadi karena Yang Mulia Ratu sangat cemas anda belum saja pulang,"

Hoseok meringis lalu mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Katakan pada Ibunda aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi—maaf seandainya saya lancang _sir,_ siapa dia?"

Atensi seluruhnya kini berpindah kepada Taehyung. Merasa dipandangi dengan begitu intensif, sang objek yang dilihat merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," sahut Hoseok kemudian, sebelum Taehyung membuka mulut untuk menjawab. "Dan katakan kepada Ibunda—"

Jeda sejenak. Yang terasa begitu kaku dan canggung.

"—aku sudah menemukan sesorang yang akan menjadi permaisuriku."

 _A-apa?_

* * *

 **Sebenarnya ada apa ini?! Cari di HALAMAN 16**


	23. 23

**23.**

 _Ikuti jalan setapak panjang dan kau akan menemukan siapa yang menanti._

Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai ia memilih opsi pertama dan mengikuti intruksi Yoongi untuk tetap berada di tempat aneh ini. Yoongi bilang, ia akan bertemu dengan temannya yang sedang berpesta teh di sisi lain ujung hutan. Terus terang saja, Taehyung tidak terlalu mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang dimaksud, tapi terkutuklah dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi ia jadi mengikuti omongan sosok pucat berambut pirang yang mengaku sebagai kucing tadi.

Tempat yang dikatakan Yoongi memang tidak jauh, tapi tidak pula dekat. Butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Taehyung hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang terbuka dengan plang di atasnya (termasuk tulisan yang meliuk-meliuk pula) bertuliskan; _Tea Time With Mad Hatter! Welcome!_

Dasar gila.

Mana bisa ia menghabiskan waktu untuk berpesta teh di saat keadaannya begitu membingungkan?

" _My, my,_ ada tamu tak diundang rupanya."

Bahu Taehyung menegang refleks. Di hadapannya, terdapat meja sepanjang tiga meter yang diposisikan secara vertikal. Setiap sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat kursi-kursi berukiran unik, masing-masing sisi berjumlah delapan kursi, satu kursi di ujung meja, dan satunya lagi berada pada sisi seberang tidak jauh dari Taehyung berpijak. Taehyung merasa seperti orang bodoh, hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berpakaian biru tua berpadu oranye dengan berbagai macam renda pada bagian kerahnya, duduk seorang diri dengan ditemani cangkir dan sebuah poci. Parasnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena topi _topper_ besar berendanya tampak menutupi.

 _Seperti orang bodoh,_ Taehyung membatin sarkastik. _Dan menyedihkan,_ lanjutnya geli.

"Selamat datang di pestaku, Taehyung,"

 _What?_ Dari mana dia—

"Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa mengetahui namamu, bukan? Hohoho, sesuatu yang mudah. Aku biasa disebut si gila pembaca pikiran dan penikmat teh, dan—oh, pembuat topi yang handal!"

Begitu _si aneh berenda_ itu berdiri, Taehyung bersiap-siap dengan posisi awas.

"Astaga, di mana kesopananku? Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri," lengan kanan diletakkan di depan dada, berlagak layaknya seorang pengawal bangsawan. "Aku dikenal dengan nama Jungkook, meskipun Mad Hatter sepertinya jauh lebih baik," ia mencibir kecil, "kau pasti kemari karena Yoongi, bukan?"

Menyadari tidak ada gelagat mencurigakan, Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

Jungkook tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Kau lucu sekali. Kemarilah, tidak perlu setakut itu. Aku baru saja meracik beberapa teh yang mengagumkan, _wanna try it_?"

* * *

 **Pesta teh dan racikan yang mengagumkan? Mmmm... HALAMAN 5.**


	24. 24

**24.**

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri."

"Oh," Seokjin tampak menimbang, tetapi selang beberapa detik, ia mengangguk ramah. "Tentu. _Enjoy your time,_ Taehyung."

Seokjin orang yang baik, karena Taehyung benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya di tempat penuh patung lilin itu seorang diri. Dimulai dari ruang barat, yang dipenuhi dengan ornamen-ornamen mati dari lilin. Entah itu benda-benda dapur, atau alat yang digunakan oleh seorang tukang, bahkan sebuah rumah mini dengan _grand piano_ kecil di sampingnya. Mengintip ruang timur, Taehyung mendapati berbagai replika tokoh-tokoh terkenal. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang tokoh fiksi, seperti vampir, drakula, atau mungkin seorang raja yang sudah mati. Berhenti di ruang tengah, Taehyung mulai merasa janggal. Beberapa lilin patung yang dilihatnya memang menyerupai manusia, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok-sosoknya. Lalu matanya, _well..._ itu mengerikan.

Taehyung tidak tahu sudah berapa lama menghabiskan waktu berkeliling hingga langkahnya berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang terpencil. Tanpa kalimat petunjuk. Tanpa kalimat peringatan. Hanya sebuah pintu reot yang tak diketahui lagi warnanya.

Didorong rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, Taehyung menyentuh kenop lalu memutarnya pelan.

 **CKLEK!**

* * *

 **Pintu terbuka! Lanjut HALAMAN 17!**


	25. 25

**25.**

"Argh! Taehyung, cepat kemarikan tanganmu yang satu lagi!"

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang!"

Taehyung menurut. Ia segera mengangkat sebelah lengannya yang terkulai, mencoba menggapai-gapai sesuatu di atasnya, hingga ia berhasil meraih kelimar jari Namjoon yang langsung menarik beban tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Sesuatu yang dilakukan sangat lincah—dan hati-hati—karena satu sekon Namjoon terlambat melakukannya, ranting akan patah dan mereka tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri.

Bruk!

"Ugh!" Taehyung meringis, mengaduh ngilu saat tubuhnya terbanting ke depan; hidung membentur bau khas tanah dan pening yang menjalar kepala dengan cepat. Ia sempat melihat Namjoon tergeletak lelah tepat di sampingnya dengan napas terengah.

"Tadi itu ... hampir ... sekali," tukas Namjoon terputus-putus, memejamkan mata sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. "Kau ... baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya mencoba bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk sebelum menjawab, "Sangat baik," Taehyung membuang napas kasar. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku,"

" _Meh,_ jangan dipikirkan," Namjoon mengibaskan tangan asal.

"Tapi, serius, dari mana kekuatan sebesar itu? Kau bisa menarikku dengan sangat cepat,"

Namjoon mendengus kecil. "Latihan di kerajaan setiap hari, seperti itulah."

Bola mata Taehyung membesar. "Kau berasal dari kerajaan!?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," kilah Namjoon cepat, ia segera bangkit dan memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Terpisah kurang lebih dua puluh sentimeter dari tempat Taehyung berada. "Aku pengawal pribadi sang raja ..." bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, tipis sekali.

Kening Taehyung mengerut samar. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan untuknya?"

Ia menggeleng. Jelas tidak tahu adalah jawaban di baliknya.

Kali ini, senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi seringai lebar. Dan sebelum Taehyung sadar apa yang tengah terjadi, Namjoon segera menerjang tubuhnya dalam sekali sentakan tanpa aba-aba, menahan kedua bahunya dengan lengan menahan leher, dan tangan yang bebas meraba saku belakang celana; mencari sesuatu.

Taehyung bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan protes ketika ia melihat benda apa yang diambil oleh Namjoon, langsung diarahkan pada lintang garis lehernya; tempat di mana denyut nadinya tersimpan.

"Aku membantu sang raja menjadi abadi ..."

Perak yang berkilau. Tajam. Ujung yang meruncing dengan sempurna.

Sebuah mata pisau yang begitu indah, namun mematikan.

"... dengan cara mengambil jantung anak muda sepertimu."

Hentakan cepat.

"Arrrgh!"

Teriakan memilukan.

Tawa membahana.

Merah dan gelap yang menyatu setelahnya.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Epilog ada di HALAMAN 29.**


	26. 26

**26.**

"Sudah kubilang, diam!"

Hal yang mudah dilakukan, sebenarnya. Karena dua detik setelah Taehyung menuruti suara yang memerintahnya itu, ia segera dilepaskan. Taehyung terbatuk-batuk sesaat, menarik napas sepanjang mungkin sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak. Mendapati seorang pemuda _sangat_ tinggi dengan gaya rambut yang tidak diketahui namanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon," sahutnya tiba-tiba tanpa diminta. "Kau?"

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Taehyung merasa orang di depannya ini tidak terlalu harus dicurigai. "Taehyung. "

Namjoon mengangguk sesaat. "Baiklah, Taehyung. Kau berhutang budi padaku karena telah menyelamatkanmu,"

"Hah?"

"Sekarang, kau harus membayarnya dengan menemaniku selama perjalanan."

"HAH?"

Normalnya, Taehyung akan memprotes dengan segala rentetan kalimat maki dan langsung kabur menjadi jalan keluar. Namun karena ia sudah melakukan opsi sebelumnya pada orang yang berbeda, maka ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah pemuda bernama Namjoon _sialan_ itu.

Dan entah mengapa, sudut hatinya sedikit memaksa Taehyung untuk mempercayai orang itu.

"Oh! _Bloody hell_!"

Taehyung menoleh penasaran. Suara Namjoon tadi berhasil menghancurkan kabut hitam di sekelilingnya. Ia juga tidak sadar sudah sejauh mana kakinya berjalan mengikuti Namjoon.

"Mana yang akan kau pilih, Taehyung?"

Lalu ia melihatnya.

Antara jalan menuju hutan terdalam dan sisi terbuka yang langsung menuju ke sebuah danau, mana yang akan dipilihnya?

"Aku—"

Kalimatnya berhenti, tepat ketika Taehyung salah mengambil langkah mundur hingga ia tidak sadar akan pijakan yang licin dan membuatnya terpeleset gesit, lubang jurang curam yang tidak disadarinya sejak tadi, dan pekikan Namjoon yang menggema setelahnya.

"Taehyung!"

Grep!

Satu setengah sekon.

Namjoon berhasil menangkap lengannya.

 _Krak!_

Tetapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena Taehyung melihatnya, satu kesadaran penuh dalam dua pilihan yang berbeda.

"Taehyung! Bertahanlah, jangan lepaskan tanganku!"

 _Krak!_

Tidak, tidak. Jika ia ia terus mempertahankan posisinya, ranting terbawah yang digenggam Namjoon sebagai pegangan akan terlepas dan mereka berdua bisa terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sama. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka berdua tidak terjatuh dengan mengorbankan salah satunya.

 _Ini mimpi, ini mimpi, ini mimpi._ Taehyung berusaha merapal sebuah kenyataan, seperti mantra yang ia harapkan keajaibannya. _Demi Tuhan, ini hanya mimpi!_

 _Kraaaak!_

* * *

 **Taehyung mempertahkan pegangan Namjoon? Bukalah HALAMAN 25**

 **Taehyung menyerah dan melepaskan pegangan Namjoon? Bukalah HALAMAN 20**

 **Taehyung tidak ingin melakukan keduanya dan masih menganggap berada di alam mimpi? Bukalah HALAMAN 4**


	27. 27

**27.**

Mungkin ia harus memulainya dari yang paling dekat, maka Taehyung berjalan ke arah kiri.

Ada sebuah papan kayu jati yang berdiri tegak di sisi-sisi rak awal yang ditemui Taehyung. Di sana tertulis; _reading is dreaming with open eyes._ Kutipan yang bagus, pikirnya. Tidak salah memang jika literatur akan selalu menjadi bagian hidup seorang Kim Taehyung, _yeah._

Taehyung tidak terkejut ketika ia menyadari bahwa kumpulan buku yang tersimpan rapi di rak sisi kanan dan kirinya berada dalam satu tema yang sama; _kerajaan, naskah drama opera, kisah klasik, dan roman-roman dengan akhir yang tragis._

BUK!

Ia terperanjat, berbalik dalam satu sentakan cepat dan memasang posisi bertahan. Itu refleks, sungguh. Lalu yang ditangkap oleh matanya adalah—

"Buku jatuh?"

Sial, ia jadi paranoid sendiri.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendengus kecil, tertawa malu, setelah itu mendekati sumber suara. Langkah kakinya bergema cukup keras ketika berjalan pada lantai abu dengan rak-rak tinggi mengelilingnya. Tepat setelah buku yang terjatuh tadi berada di dekat kakinya, Taehyung berlutut. Mengambil buku tebal yang dilapisi beludru merah itu agar ditelitinya lebih jauh.

Tidak ada judul. Tidak ada nama pengarang. Sampul depannya hanya kosong.

"Buku yang aneh," gumam Taehyung heran. Ia membaliknya beberapa kali, membuka setiap lembarnya dengan gerakan cepat, atau menilik setiap kata yang bisa ditangkap matanya.

Sampai sederet kalimat simpel berhasil dibacanya.

 _'Bacalah dan kau akan menemukan mimpimu sendiri.'_

Selang beberapa detik, kilatan cahaya menyilaukan segala pandangan dan Taehyung merasa tubuhnya tertarik kuat, jeritan yang tak terduga, dan semuanya tampak gelap.

Lalu hening.

* * *

 **Buku yang bersinar, buka HALAMAN 10**


	28. 28

**28.**

 _Taehyung berusaha percaya bahwa Seokjin orang yang baik._

Teriakan Seokjin tak akan berarti, karena ia terlalu percaya hingga menerima uluran tangan tegas di hadapannya itu tanpa ragu; bertaut rapat, tergenggam erat, nihil untuk terlepas.

Lantas Jimin menariknya menjauh, tepat sebelum dua ujung runcing gunting rumput menembus lehernya dalam sekali tebas. Sebelum lehernya benar-benar terpenggal.

Ia sempat melihat bagaimana Jimin mendorong bahu Seokjin dengan kakinya yang usil, sang korban yang terjatuh dalam suara debuman keras, dan seniman boneka itu menarik nampan besar yang terletak tidak jauh darinya; tersimpan bisu di atas meja lebar di mana perkakas-perkakas tajam berkumpul; yang detik kemudian melemparnya ke arah Jimin.

Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak mengingat. Ia juga tidak ingin menyadari.

Bahwa isi nampan yang dilempar Seokjin sesaat sebelumnya berisi cairan timah panas, beberapa detik baru saja mendidih.

Bagaimana pekat kimia itu tumpah, mengenai setiap sel epidermis Seokjin.

Suara teriakan. Jeritan, lagi, lagi, dan _lagi._

 _Kulit melepuh dan merah anyir yang menguar._

Perut Taehyung bergejolak. Terlebih ketika Jimin mengeratkan genggaman di kelima jarinya, tersenyum sangat— _amat sangat—_ manis, memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu lembut, namun kosong dan penuh akan nafsu mengerikan di dalamnya.

"Kau mau membantuku membuat sebuah boneka _ventrilokuis_ yang bagus?"

* * *

 **End.**

 **Epilog ada di HALAMAN 29.**


	29. 29

**29.**

"— _hyung?_ "

Matanya berat. Kantuk menyerangnya terlalu hebat.

"— _hyung? Taehyung?_ "

Seberkas silau yang menembus retinya tanpa izin itu membuat Taehyung terjaga. Manik mahoninya mengerjap beberapa kali, yang detik kemudian benar-benar terbuka lebar; menerima bias cahaya dengan susah payah dan paras pertama kali yang dilihat olehnya adalah seorang wanita cantik.

 _Ibunya._

"Oh, syukurlah," Nyonya Kim terlihat lebih lega, ada gurat kecemasan yang terlintas dalam wajah dan sinar matanya. "Kau benar-benar membuat kami cemas, saying."

 _Kami?_

Taehyung menoleh perlahan, meski rasa sakit menjalar di sekitar belakang kepalanya tiba-tiba. Ia mendapati Kim Joonmyeon berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidur, kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada, dan mata memandang dirinya dengan binar mata yang tidak jauh berbeda seperti sang ibu. Ah, sial. Taehyung tidak suka melihat orang lain mencemaskan dirinya seperti ini.

Tapi, tunggu. Sedang apa ia di sini? Terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur ukuran sangat besar dengan empat penyangga di setiap sisi-sisinya.

Terakhir yang Taehyung ingat, ia berlari menuju perpustakaan. Menemukan tiga jalan setapak yang berbeda. Lalu… setelah itu… _apa yang terjadi_?

"Sehun menemukanmu pingsan di perpustakaan, Taehyung. Katanya kau belari terlalu cepat lalu terjatuh," Ibunya terkekeh geli sambil mengusap puncak kepala putra tunggalnya itu sayang, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung. "Dasar anak ceroboh, kenapa kebiasanmu itu tidak hilang-hilang sejak kecil?"

"Yang lainnya juga mencemaskanmu, Taehyung," Joonmyeon menyahut. Sebuah kalimat pernyataan yang membuat kening Taehyung berkerut samar.

 _Yang lain? Siapa?_

Namun sebelum ia bertanya, pintu kamar mendadak terbuka; suara kenopnya begitu nyaring dan menggema di gendang telinga Taehyung. Disusul dengan beberapa langkah kaki yang mengikuti, lalu mengikuti lagi, dan mengikuti lagi. Terlalu banyak langkah kaki.

"Kudengar Taehyung kecil kami sudah bangun?"

 _Satu._

"Oh, aku belum bertemu dengan anggota keluarga baru. Siapa namanya? Taehyung?"

 _Dua._

"Sssttt… tolong jangan berisik, Taehyung bisa terganggu,"

 _Tiga._

"Tae-hyung? Apa ini? Aku memiliki satu kakak lagi?"

 _Empat._

"Akhirnyaaaaa, menyenangkan sekali memiliki anggota keluarga baru dengan tahun kelahiran yang sama,"

 _Lima._

"Berisik! Kalian benar-benar mengganggu. Jangan membuat kesan yang buruk di depan anggota keluarga baru."

 _Enam._

Kerutan di kening Taehyung semakin jelas.

Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah-wajah yang baru saja datang dan dilihatnya itu.

Siapa, kapan, bagaimana, dan di mana ia bertemu dengan mereka? Semuanya begitu _random_ tetapi tampak tidak asing pada waktu bersamaan.

Ah, terserahlah.

 _Taehyung terlalu malas mengingat._

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N :** /tepar/

saya pusing 8"""D ini apa banget gara-gara temen bawa novel setipis **goosebumps** yang lama jadinya malah kangen :""" di fanfic ini teknik penulisan mungkin memang sama, tapi ceritanya bener-bener beda. Kebanyakan goosebumps isinya horror semua :') dan oh, karena goosebumps emang terkenal, makanya jangan aneh kalo nemu fanfic (kalo, ya) yang teknik penulisannya juga sama :'33 #ngieeeeng.

 _well,_ maaf kalo ceritanya malah bingung, intinya ya... gitu. Mudah-mudahan bisa ketebak di bagian epilognya, hikss. Terima kasih sudah baca, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~

p.s : maaf atas typo-nya 8"D


End file.
